Andromeda
Andromeda, aka "Andi" — Co-lead with Naasir in Archangel's Enigma Introduction Andromeda is a scholar who resides in Raphael's Refuge. She is an apprentice Historian to Jessamy. Her main area of study is the Ancients for the wisdom they can offer. Biography / History Andromeda is Charisemnon's granddaughter. She grew up in Charisemnon's Court, raised by her parents Lailah and Cato. Her birth father is Dahariel, a warrior and second-in-command to Astaad. Dahariel has secretly trained her to be a warrior and swordswoman, which empowered her to take control of her own life and leave her parents, and their debouched lifestyle that started to become a danger to her, behind. She has trained to be a Scholar, mentoring under the Historian, Jessamy. To protect herself from her parents lifestyle, she made a vow of celibacy. The Star Grimoire was her escape clause—she’d be released from the vow should the Grimoire return to the world.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 On her four-hundreth birthday, she is expected to return to Charisemnon's court to fulfill the terms of a familial blood vow her parents had made on her behalf when she was a newborn baby angel. She will be expected act the princess of the court and to obey every command, even if it's torture or murder. Because of her particular interest in the Archangels that Sleep, she has studied them more closely than the historians. Raphael wants her to assist Naasir on his mission to find Alexander's place of Sleep before Lijuan's people do—who are sure to eliminate him as a threat. About Nickname * Andi — Naasir's name for her Species *Angel Allegiance * Raphael * Charisemnon — not by choice, by birth vow * Alexander- Andromeda will be officially part of his court, assigned to Alexander's part of Refuge, but free to work with Jessamy.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 51 Skills / Abilities / Powers * Skilled swordswoman, able to adapt her moves to the flow of combat * General angel abilities * Scholarly skills * Trained warrior (secretly), fights instinctively * Skilled in methods to memorize and retrieve information. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Current retention rate was fifty-eight percent Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Knows all the major world languages, as well as about a third of the minor ones. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * The Historian had taught her not only to look, but to see.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Maybe she was getting stronger now that she was nearly four hundred. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Dahariel's Lessons & Training * First lesson of battle. Think. Do not be stupid.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 7 * Dahariel had taught her that skill of finding sleep under any condition over a hundred years of training. A warrior who could sleep where he or she had the chance, was a warrior who’d last longer in battle—or in enemy hands. Sleep is a weapon. It rejuvenates and heals. Use it like any other weapon at your disposal. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Kept up her skill by sparring with Dahariel and Galen behind walls that protected her secret. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Dahariel had taught her how to assess a threat situation. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Galen and Dahariel both having taught her to be honest with any partner in battle. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 Weaknesses * Occupation * Scholar and Warrior * Study of the Ancients * Side study: Mythical Creatures — mermen & merwomen, Griffins, walkers, Skinwalkers, Chupacabra, Chimera, karakasa-obake Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 * Worked at the Library for 325 years—still an apprentice, she has much more to learn.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Refuge — for 325 years, since her 75th birthday * Origin: North Africa, Charisemnon's territory * grew up in an untamed territory, a place full of creatures wild and free, predators and prey—only those who hunt without need of food that upset that order.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18 * Africa sang to her, and yet it was to be her prison. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 45 * Naasir had negotiated with Alexander for her to return to the Refuge. Character / Personality / Motivations / Traits * Taken a vow of Celebacy. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * Andromeda is a scholar right down to the bone, one who cut all ties to her family when she arrived at the Refuge, and who is horrified at the thought of the murder of a Sleeper. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * Likes hunting secrets. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 * Andromeda, she’d proven her loyalty to unbiased scholarship over more than three hundred years of hard work and unrelenting discipline. Most people had forgotten she was of Charisemnon’s bloodline, seeing her as belonging only to the Archives. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 * Fought instinctively Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * Her honor was an indelible part of her, embedded into her true skin in a way nothing could erase. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Vow: in part because of her parents lack of control—mostly because she's afraid she'll be like them.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18 Physical Description * eyes were a translucent brown with a bright golden starburst around the pupil * wings were a rich dark chocolate shade * hair thick, silky-looking golden brown * Freckles across her nose and on her cheeks Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 * wings have bronze filaments that catch the sunlight. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * translucent brown gold eyes and wings delicately patterned like a bird’s Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 * faint glimmer of a bronze filament hidden among all the others on a middle primary covert—she didn't even know, only Naasir saw it because “Because I notice you.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Possessions * Amber Ring — ring of being mated, from [Naasir * Star Grimoire — Naasir gave her to free her from her vow of celibacy Love Interests * Naasir * Xi — one-sided on his part Connections * Grandfather: Charisemnon * Parents: Lailah and Cato * Birth father: Dahariel * Spouse/Mate: Naasir * Friends: Jessamy, Galen, Isabel * Fight Trainers: Dahariel, Galen * Apprentice-to: Jessamy * Kidnapper: Xi, under orders of Lijuan * Allies: Jessamy, Galen, Raphael, Naasir * Enemies: Lijuan, Xi, Charisemnon Other Details * Andromeda is their greatest chance of reaching Alexander first.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * As a princess of the court, she’d be expected to be a ruthless and vicious arm of Charisemnon. Her grandfather might not kill her the first time she refused an order to torture or to humiliate, but he’d do everything in his power to break her, make her his puppet. Charisemnon did not suffer defiance.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * She wanted to ask for sanctuary from Raphael and Titus, already at war with Charisemnon—would be to shock and disturb the more traditional archangels who are their allies.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * She told Naasir that she needed the Star Grimoire for him to be with her. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4, p. 40 * She clung to the "skin" (Nassir's words) of an intimidated and scared scholar that was her shield while prisoner of Xi and Lijuan. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * Views Jessamy as her hero by her determination. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 * It’s mandatory for those of their blood to return home on our four-hundredth birthday. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * She first picked up the sword as an outlet for her sex drives.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18 * Found joy in the myriad animals who’d been her refuge, her friends, and her companions—they didn’t lie, didn’t look at her in disappointment, never made her feel as if she was a mistake. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Naasir was like the animals who’d kept her sane during her otherwise friendless childhood—he had the same honest core. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Flew to the Refuge on her 75th birthday (same as a fifteen year old human teen). Archangel's Enigma, ch. 28 * Andi played with the animals as a child—a baby giraffe poked his head in her window, she'd make plates of food for it; she would race with cheetahs, her in the sky. She only had the animal, not even mortal children.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 28 * Xi: found her intriguing as a woman—always preferred intelligence over commonplace beauty. Had Andromeda not escaped, he’d intended to ask Lijuan leave to court her. He wouldn’t have taken the scholar without the scholar’s full consent—that was not the way of a true warrior.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Star Grimoire * Scholar * Refuge * Library * Historian * Jessamy * Venom * Sam * Suyin * Lijuan * Isabel * Elijah (sent barges for their escape) Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 * Amanat * Caliane * Tarek * Wing Brotherhood * Rohan's Palace * Osiris * Chimera * Xi * Ancients * Sleepers * Michaela Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 8. Archangel's Enigma Her mother sent her a letter saying that she is to come home by a certain date to fulfill her duty—she has fifteen days to return to a court of cruelty.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2, p. 25 Andromeda is kidnapped by Xi from the RefugeArchangel's Enigma, ch. 4 and taken to Lijuan's Citidel.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 7, 8 Lijuan wants Andromeda to tell her where Alexander is hidden in his Sleep. She plays for time getting a night to consider. Exploring, she meets and befriends Suyin, held prisoner all these centuries.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10–11 She tells Lijuan and Xi where Alexander's place of Sleep. Xi thinks it's by Rohan's palace, but is sent to Kilimanjaro on her word.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 Naasir helps her escape with Suyin and with the help of Jason's diversion.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13-14 She flies to Amanat, Naasir gave her his ring for safe passage.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 She talks with Caliane who gives her useful information for finding Alexander—he has an affinity for Metal. She talks to Naasir once he arrives about an Explorer who entered the cave and came out insane. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24–25 They fly to Alexander's homeland—explore.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 28 On the outskirts of a secret oasis village, they get chased by silvery metal bugs after the speak Alexander's name. She found Naasir unconscious under water. They're in the right place.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 30 She and Naasir watch the Oasis Village. Warriors try kill them. When Lijuan's squadron flies over, they all keep still.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 32 They talk with Tarek in the village but can't convince him of Lijuan's threat to Alexander. Tarek mentions a man who saw a Chimera matching Naasir's description. Leaving, they escape their escort that tries to kill them.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Naasir draws off the Brotherhood. They begin to explore the cave for a way to Alex.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 The tunnels get dangerous with boobytraps. They exchange stories. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 Overhear two Wing Brothers talking about the Explorer. And say she took his ramblings seriously because Alexander once lived at the Oasis. They navigate the dark tunnels through many dangers and wake the stubborn archangel, Naasir threatening him.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35, 37-38 Prepares village with Brotherhood to recieve Alsexander. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 They return to the Refuge, make promises.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 45 Andi returned to her parents territory and barely survived the five days since. Her mother left a triptych in her room: an angel, a vampire, a mortal—she ordered them out at knife point. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 46 They meet for their promised picnic in Charisemnon's territory. He give her the book, they make love.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 47 He tells And how he came to be. She confesses to him the familial blood vow—she's bound to serve five hundred years in Charisemnon's court. Dahariel won't claim her to get sanctuary in Astaad's court. Nasir says he will find a way before a week ends.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 48-49 She is summoned to see Charisemnon in his chamber. Alexander wishes to reward her. Charisemnon still plans to punish her for not clearing her action with him first. He wants her to cultivate Alexander to gain his favor—Lijuan becomes less important. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Naasir has arranged with Alexander as payment for his help, to ask formally for Andromeda to be released from her vow and to relocate to his court. Charisemnon agrees, thinking it a coup. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Alex escorts her to the sea, and he races home, letting her go to his country at her own pace. Not knowing where to go, Andi went to the Brotherhood Village and the cabin she stayed in with Naasir. He finds her. He had negotiated for her to return to the Refuge. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 51 Naasir gives Andromeda an Amber ring—an old one with a history—he thought she'd like it better than a new one, she loves it. And design one for Naasir. She could have it made because her Grandfather would use it against her. It will have her name on the inside. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 51 Letter : In twenty-two days, you turn four hundred. You have had many years of indulgence. We have allowed you all of it—even when you chose to forsake your bloodline. : It is now time to return home and undertake your obligation to your family and to your archangel. We shall expect you for the start of the ceremonial celebrations six days prior to your day of birth, following which, you will go to your grandfather’s court to take up your position by his side. : He has little use for scholars, but you are his sole grandchild, and as such, he is willing to overlook your failings as long as you conduct yourself as a princess of the court during your time of service. Do not disappoint him, Andromeda. Your grandfather’s mercy is not endless. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Quotes : Andromeda fought for courage, found it in the sudden memory of a sword dance with a silver-eyed vampire who wasn’t a vampire. Naasir thought she had a secret skin. Today, she’d wear the skin of a troubled young scholar and it would be her mask and her shield. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 : She tried to imagine what Naasir, renowned for his stealth, would do. He was impossibly beautiful when he moved, an apex predator who feared nothing and no one, and who had a dark, deadly grace. You have secrets. You wear another skin, too. Hand fisting against her abdomen, Andromeda fought back a sudden surge of raw emotion. It was silly, foolish. She’d known him for a flicker of time. It shouldn’t matter that she might never again see him, never again play games with him that threatened to unravel her hard-fought shell of civilized discipline. ... But it did. It mattered. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 : “Is there a reason I shouldn’t execute you this instant for the crime done in my city?” ... Blood a roar in her ears, Andromeda dared meet Caliane’s eyes. “If blood alone is what defines us, no child born is born in freedom.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 : “Sometimes I’m more animal than man.” ... She shrugged. “In my experience, animals are often far better than people.” Massaging his nape when he tugged her hand down to it, she smiled. “You can’t scare me off. I’ve stood face-to-face with monsters—I know you’re the opposite.” — Naasir, Andromeda Archangel's Enigma, ch.27 : “You see how bad my control is over my base urges,” she whispered. “You’re having to school me.” ... Naasir smiled as if she’d said something wonderful. “I don’t see a problem. My mate should find me irresistible.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 : “Sometimes I’m more animal than man.” ... She shrugged. “In my experience, animals are often far better than people.” Massaging his nape when he tugged her hand down to it, she smiled. “You can’t scare me off. I’ve stood face-to-face with monsters—I know you’re the opposite.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 : “Yes, I was more not human. But I knew how to play with other children.” A sudden darkness in his eyes. “I never played with angel or mortal children before I came to the Refuge. My before-friends were snow wolves. The other children were all dead. Ghosts.” ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 : “I’m okay. Excited.” A smile that lit up the darkest shadows. “We might be about to wake an Ancient. Right now, I don’t even care that he might wake angry.” ... Nuzzling at her, he grinned. “Wild and fearless and a little bad. Perfect.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 37 : “She has always been strong, always had a will more formidable than many an adult.” — Lailah about Andromeda to Alexander 8. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 : “Yes,” Alexander said into the small quiet that had fallen. “Your child is strong for one of her age and has enough courage to shoot a crossbow at one archangel to save another.” A faint smile. “It is for that reason I would like her in my new court.” 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 : “Ah, but you are not usual, are you, scholar?” Alexander’s eyes locked with hers. “Not many people would dare tell a Sleeping Ancient to ‘Listen, damn you!’” : As her parents choked on appalled disbelief, Andromeda found herself smiling. “In my defense, I was trying to save your life and you were being terribly arrogant and bad-tempered.” 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 : Andromeda said a quick good-bye to Lailah and Cato, was startled when her mother hugged her close and whispered, “Fly free, my daughter. Be what I could never be and leave the cage forever.” 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 See Also * Ancients * Sleepers * Scholars * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Angels Category:Scholars Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Refuge